Double Imprint
by nighttraveler5320
Summary: This is the original Double Imprint written by Jasper Lover15.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or the story line for this story.

This whole page is just a note. Chapters 1-4 were written by my friend Kaylee but she gave up on it so I said I would take it over. The first four chapters are the exact replica of the original Double Imprint written by Jasper Lover15 and I will pick up after the beginning of the fifth chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight. Sigh. Oh well I own the half-eaten ice cream bar that's in front of me….totally better in my opinion. : P!**

**Double Imprint**

**Leah POV**

I was running patrol under Sam's stupid orders yet again. I was _really_ getting sick of this whole wolf thing. I wish I would have at least had a choice, but instead I involuntarily got sucked into this and stuck with it.

I sighed knowing I would be able to quit soon enough. Sam was now a mature enough wolf to stop phasing permanently if he wanted. I'm sure he would soon, after the Cullens moved on and things settled down some, so he could be with Emily.

A sharp pang of jealousy hit me strongly. I mean I loved Emily, she was my cousin for gad sakes, but at the same time I despised her for taking Sam from me, although it wasn't really her choice.

I didn't even see the point of running patrols anymore. I mean since Bella had been changed into a leech most of the vengeance seeking parasites had stopped randomly attacking her.

It was then I came across a strange scent lingering in the forest. It seemed out of place, lost. I was the only wolf on patrol right now. It was kind of nice, quiet is more like it I suppose, no annoying voices hovering around in my head clouding my thoughts and making it hard to concentrate. It was just me and the forest, green and peaceful.

I decided to follow the smell. Sam would be mad later but right now I didn't give a rat's ass about what Sam had to say. I felt compelled to follow this invigorating scent, although honestly I hadn't a clue why.

I had never smelled anything so, so…words were beyond me. Human or werewolf nothing came close to this. It was very woodsy, like pine sap and ferns, but also warm, like people and houses…or maybe an animal.

As I followed the scent several miles into the strongly wooded areas of the forest, it changed. The fragrance of blood now tainted the air. I picked up the pace. Was a human in trouble? That was my job right, to help humans? I pushed myself faster, thankful now that I was the fastest in the pack.

I was getting closer and the smell stronger. Was I too late? Why would any normal human really venture out this far?

I started to hear human voices. They were loud, not frightened, but angry. Very angry. As I got closer I slowed to a silent stalk and was able to make out most of what they were saying.

"What the hell Mark?" One voice shouted angrily.

"Sorry Mike, don't sneak up on me like that!" This voice was apologetic but rising in anger.

"Sneak up on you? I should have dragged you by your toes all the way back the fifty miles! Would've served ya right! You almost got us exposed! Do you want that? A war Mark?" I didn't think the voice could have gotten any louder.

As I came closer I peered through the thick bushes. There were only three people in the clearing, two males – the ones arguing, and one female – rolling her dark brown eyes.

They were all dark skinned, like Quilettes, and very muscular. They could have been wolves by there appearance, but I recognized none of these faces. As I leaned a little closer I could defiantly smell blood close by.

My eyes swept the field for a sign of harm and realized that the boy called Mike, the one with his back to me, had a blood stained shirt around his left forearm. I shifted uneasily, and rustled the bushes. I was obviously heard, damn clumsy paws.

The male with the injury spun around to face the bushes I crouched in. What could I do? If I ran I would be exposed. I stayed very still and hoped he wouldn't come to investigate. He did.

As he came nearer I thought of a plan. He would see me, I would growl- scare him off, then he would run away like a smart human, make up the bear story again, I would go home, Sam would scold me like a child and everything back to normal and boring. Bada-bing bada-boom.

A bush was whipped out of the way revealing my face, the face of a giant mutant wolf. The boy gasped and I stared into face, wide-eyed, then I let out nothing but a low whimper. Then the man in front of me smiled.

**A/N: Thank you soooo much for taking the time to read this! I appreciate it greatly. I debated on whether or not to publish this so if I get some good reviews you get another chapter! :D. **

**And I want to apologize to Scruffy (my totally awesome friend) for it taking so long for me to publish this. Love you Scruffy! Thanks for your help! xoxo. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns all. But I do love to play with her characters!**

**Double Imprint Chapter Two**

**Leah POV (A/N: I am going to stop putting this, the whole thing is in Leah's POV)**

He smiled and my whole world was turned upside down, nothing else mattered it was just me and him. This moment was unreal as an unseen force drew me closer to him by one step.

I had a strong urge to reach out and grab his hand that was now reaching for me, but I then remembered I was still a wolf. His hand stroked the side of my face and I let out a low, happy, rumble of a growl. I wanted to talk to him, reach out for his smooth, dark hands, but once again I came back down to earth just enough to remember that I wasn't a human, and I was a feminine, gray wolf instead.

I couldn't move I was frozen under his warm, soft touch. He just continued to smile and his dark eyes, the color of cocoa, saw right through the fur and into my soul.

I didn't know a thing about the person in front of me yet I knew I could never leave him. I had to talk to him, know everything about him he could tell me. I needed to be human though. I pulled away and it was painfully hard, dashed behind some of the nearest trees. Quickly I shimmied back into my human self, grabbed my dirty shorts and worn out shirt, and pulled them on. I smoothed my shaggy mess of hair, and stepped out to meet the gaze of my stranger once again.

He looked in awe as he took in my appearance, like I was a famous Hollywood runway model, although I probably looked like I had just finished climbing Everest on my hands and knees.

He sucked in a deep breath as if he was prepared to say an entire speech but all that escaped hi perfect lips was the word, "hi." He stammered and blushed, it was absolutely adorable. I giggled.

I had completely forgot about the others in small open space, that is until the other male in the little clearing wolf-whistled and shouted, "WOO! Way to go Mike! Who's da man? Ya, you da man!"

The girl glared at him. "You dumbshit! Leave them alone, lets head back and tell Terry your alive," she sighed. "He's gonna be so pissed."

She turned to my confused expression, smiled, and gave a little wave before turning and following the boy that had dashed into the forest before her. She was barefoot.

I turned back to the man I believed myself to have just imprinted on. How was I going to explain that I was a giant mutated wolf?

"Hi," he said again, more confident this time. "I'm Mike."

"So I've heard," I said sarcastically. "I'm Leah by the way."

"What a pretty name," he said watching me with his charming eyes.

Then a thought came to me. "Why didn't you run?" I asked.

"Pardon?"

"Well you see a giant wolf standing night in front of you and don't run? Some human you are." I snorted nonchalantly.

He laughed. "Human? Who said I was human? I didn't want to move when I saw you there-even if you were a wolf. I just imprinted on you Leah."

I did a double take on life at this moment "Imprint of me? I imprinted on _you_."

He smiled wider, "well know I know that the feeling is mutual."

We both laughed and stepped closer to one another.

"So you're a shape shifter?" I asked.

"Yep," he grinned. "There's a whole pack of mountain loins just like me up on the Makah rez."

"Lions huh? That's impressive."

Mike stepped a little closer to me and took my hand, "I think we have a lot to learn about each other." He said.

"Indeed we do." I agreed, and we walked hand in hand into the forest.

**A/N: Ready for some disapproving, tribal rivalry? Next chapter I promise. ;)**

**Thank you soooooo much reviewers! You made me very happy on my previous chapter.**

**-Kaylee. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I wouldn't be on fanfiction, I would be out writing another book for all my screaming fans. So in short I own nothing S. Meyer owns all.**

**Double Imprint Chapter Three**

We walked for several miles talking all the way. He told me all about his two best friends- the ones that had been with him in the little meadow, Scarlet and Mark. Scarlet and Mark were brother and sister he mentioned as he told me how they never stop the annoying but playful teasing.

Scarlet has a fiancé, Gabe. She imprinted on him almost a year ago. She had told Mike once that she had felt weird when it happened kind of unnatural, being the girl imprinting on the guy. There were three girls in his pack.

Mark was single, happy-go-lucky, and all about fun and parties. He was a sucker for any stray animal that wound up on his doorstep and had four dogs currently. He reminded me so much of Seth.

But when he told me about himself I might as well have melted in his hands. His favorite color is green, he loves pizza, he has two dogs – Duke and Bow, loves kids and hopes to have a large family, and he has dreams of being a doctor or a writer, perhaps both.

At one point in our conversation I asked what Scarlet had meant about somebody named Terry getting pissed off and he replied, "That's why we came all the way down from our reservation," he said. "Mark is the youngest in the pack; he can be very stupid at times. He wandered out of our lands and Terry sent us after him. Terry is our alpha, we were told never to cross onto La Push territory while phased. We, the pack and I, are very careful to stay out of the eyes of humans. We had no idea that there were shifters down in La Push. Anyway Scarlet was just referring to how mad Terry will be at Mark. He has sort of a temper problem."

Along the lines of conversation I learned how different the lions really were from my familiar wolf pack. Unlike us they can not hear each others thoughts, heal fast, or give alpha commands.

"It all depends on who was the first to phase," Mike said. "Your pack obviously had a more powerful spirit warrior than ours; it enhanced your pack with stronger abilities."

When the legends had first been told to me by my father, I thought they were dull and boring, I had lost interest quickly. But hearing the same words come out of Mike, it was like no other story could match it, and it was told by the most charming voice. I suppose now that Bella was right, the legends were magic.

I could have listened to his sweet voice talk for the rest of the day and all night, but my pack was probably alarmed that I had never phased back.

"I have to go." I said.

"So soon the time passes when I'm with you," Mike said in an adorable and romantic tone. He took the hand he was holding and held it to his chest. "I will miss you, when can I see you again?"

I smiled, "How about tomorrow?"

"Can I call you?" he asked pulling a pen from his jeans pocket.

"Of course you can." I said and wrote the number on his outstretched palm.

"Before you go, can I kiss you goodbye?" he asked.

I beat him to it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. He put one hand one the small of my back and one on my neck. The kiss itself wasn't very long but it was sweet. When I pulled away he smiled. "I think I love you Leah." He whispered.

I didn't know what to say. How _did_ I feel about him? Did I love him too? I didn't have to think, the imprintation did that for me. "I love you too."

These words almost brought tears to my eyes. He wrapped me up in a tight hug.

"Goodbye Mike." I said.

"Goodbye my sweet, sweet Leah." He replied planting a kiss on my cheek.

He stood up, turned towards the forest, and darted behind a tree. While he was out of sight I took the opportunity to phase. Sam was going to be _sooo_ pissed. I should have at least checked in with them.

A sharp howl sounded from the forest several miles away, thoughts that weren't mine filled my head instantly.

_Leah!_ Quil thought.

_You're alive!_ Embry thought in a sarcastic tone.

_Were have you been?_ Sam demanded.

I ignored him and looked over just in time to see a massive mountain lion step out from behind the trees, give a low growl, a grin, and then turn and lope gracefully into the forest.

The others had no thoughts for this they were silent; they had obviously seen what I had just seen. Then I got this smart remark, _so Leah, may I ask why you are you entertaining the local wildlife?_ Jacob.

I let my thoughts run wild over some of the events that occurred this past afternoon of absolute and utter bliss.

_Wow, a mountain lion? Who'd a thought huh?_ Sam.

_He seems nice enough I guess._ Seth.

_That one Scarlet chick was hot!_ Embry yelled in his thoughts, I was used to comments like this by now.

The elders are going to be amazed that another member of the pack imprinted. Jacob thought mostly to himself.

Sam was not as mad as I had expected he knew how he felt about Emily and that I would feel the same about Mike and let it slide, even though I did ditch my day on patrol.

All the members of the small group went back to there homes, it had been a long day for us all. Long and wonderful for me though, although tonight we still had a meeting with the elders.

When I got home my mother was no where to be seen and Seth had went to Billy's early. There was a message on the answering machine. I pushed the button and a dreamy voice poured out of the little speaker.

"Hello Leah," Mike's voice said." I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night, call me. I love you." The machine clicked and his voice left with it. I called him back; it was answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" a musical voice asked excitedly. I laughed silently; he had been waiting by the phone.

"Hey Mike!" wow, I hadn't used that mush enthusiasm in my voice in months.

We made plans to go up to Port Angelus the nest night for dinner and a movie.

I changed into some of my nicer clothes for the tribal meeting, and headed out. When I arrived it appeared I was the last one to show up although I wasn't late. I got out of the car, stepped into to Billy's yard, and walked up to the bonfire. Everyone looked at me with awkward glances. Had it been this way for everyone else who imprinted?

Old Quil came out of the house and looked towards me, "So Leah," he said in his fragile voice. "I am aware that you imprinted today, is that so?"

"Yes" I nodded and smiled.

"Then I am afraid I have bad news for you." He said sorrowfully.

The smile left my face immediately. "I don't understand."

"Leah, my dear, we haven't the faintest clue about the Makah shifters. They could propose a potential threat to you and all the wolves. We have no idea if the boy was truthful or not. The pack and I agree it would be dangerous for you two to be together. We can't allow you to see the Makah boy."

It took me a minute to understand what he was saying, and then register that thought.

"But you can't do that!" I yelled.

"But we have to young one." Old Quil said.

"What is wrong with you monsters?" I shrieked. "How many loves cans you possibly strip away from me? Are you so determined to make me absolutely miserable? We hang out with our number one enemy like there our best friends, vampires remember? Jacob imprints on an unknown species and your all fine and dandy with it, but I imprint on one of our own kind and you forbid me to see him? I hate you all!" Tears came streaming down my cheeks and across the fire my mother had her head hung, I had the feeling that she was the only member of the board that had stood up for me. "You guys," I said glaring at my pack. "You were fine with this earlier! Why do turn your backs on me now?" I was screaming these words so loud I couldn't even hear myself think.

"We didn't know the true danger then." Sam spoke.

I felt a shudder ripple down my spine. I took of towards the dense forests, I heard my clothes rip and then I was on all fours. I didn't spare a backwards glance.

**A/N: Wow. This is the longest chapter yet, almost double the size of the last one. My attention span is improving. lol :D.**

**This chapter goes out to you Scruffy for giving me lots of your inspirational thinking time. Scruffy is one of my closest friends and you can check out her fanfic page she is nighttraveler5320.**

**More Reviews = Sooner updates. : ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did but I don't. I also wish I had a dedicated boyfriend like Mike. ;)**

**Double Imprint Chapter Four**

When my mom opened the door to my room I was curled up on my bed wiping away the tears on my cheeks. I wrapped my arms tighter around my knees and bowed my head; I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. She sat down next to me.

"Oh Leah," she said in a pained voice. "I just want you to know that I think there all wrong. I was outvoted all of them were against me. We don't want to take away your happiness sweetie but we do want you to be safe."

"I don't believe you," I snapped. "My pack is against me, even my own brother! They don't care if I'm safe! They just like to look down on my pain, have power over me." I didn't want to yell at my mother but it wasn't me speaking anymore it was the malicious demon of all my sorrows.

"I'm sorry you think that darling, but really they didn't want to hurt you." My mother just watched my figure as a shuddered a little bit. To hell with the pack! I did not answer her.

"I'll let you be alone." She said and left without furthermore questioning. My mother knew I liked my space, she knew everything about me.

I sat there for another hour or so and waited for my mother to go to sleep. When I heard the faint, gentle snoring coming from the room across the hall I stood up soundlessly, to human ears at least, and headed to my closet. I opened the door to find the duffel bag I had packed in the twenty minutes before my mother arrived, right on top.

This was my ticket out. I rolled open my old window that was rarely ever opened due to the cold and rain. The screen had a wide gash in it from one of the first times I had ever phased, I hadn't replaced it and it was large enough for me to squeeze though in my human form.

I carefully lowered the duffel bag to the ground. I was next. I had this all planned out, if I could get one stinking favor from those leeches I stood up for so many times during a battle, then I would never have to come back to La Push.

I left an envelope on my bed and leaped from the windowsill. I already had the keys to my dad's old car, his car was quiet and fast, I would totally be able to ditch this scene without waking my mom.

I walked into the garage and slid into the driver's seat of my father's car. I felt bad, like I was disrespecting his passing, I continued anyway. When I put the key in the ignition it started easily and I slid out of the driveway and onto the smooth highway, slick from the rain earlier today.

It was a short drive to the Cullen mansion. I stepped out of the car and into the muddy drive. I heard shuffling in the house and I knew that my presence was noticed. I heard there low, quick voices.

I stepped up there front steps and the door was answered before I was there. It was the doctor, Carlisle.

"Leah," he said in a warm greeting. "What brings you here? Please come in."

I did as I was told and entered the house. There were several of them in the living room, Bella, Edward, and Renesmee sat on the couch, Emmett and Jasper stopped wrestling to acknowledge my presence, Esme flitted around the room dusting every surface, and Rosalie and Alice were no where to be seen.

I felt awkward standing here but this was a necessary part of the plan and the only way it would work.

"Thank you Carlisle," I said in the politest tone I could manage. "I would like to ask something of the Cullen family, a favor. I would appreciate it if one of you would accompany me to the border of the Makah reservation."

Edward was the only one who didn't look confused. "What would be the reason for this?" Esme asked looking up from her dusting.

I explained as quickly as could. At the end of my conversation Esme and Carlisle looked sorry for me. The rest of the Cullen's had a vary of expressions, ranging from sad to disgusted.

Emmett spoke up, "I'll do it," he said. "What's the plan?"

"Well I was thinking that since the pack cant follow the scent of a vehicle that I would ditch the vehicle somewhere easy to find meet up with you and then you follow me to cover my scent. They don't even know the direction I was headed, I could be in France for all they know. Then to make it not look obvious it would be helpful if you stayed in the woods for a while, hunt or something." I said with all seriousness.

Emmett grinned, "This is so devious it just might work! Excellent work lets go save the love of your life!" Well he was enthusiastic at least.

"I hope I'm not asking too much of you." I said a little tense. I must say the vamps were not my favorite people in the world, but Mike was and no limits were out of my reach when it came to him.

"Nah," he said. "This ain't a problem at all. I was bored anyway." He smiled.

I climbed in the car and he was to follow behind me. I drove up the dark highway and dropped the car of in the parking lot of the diner, I mentioned in moms note that I left that it would be here. I stepped behind the rundown place to find Emmett already there.

"Lead the way." He instructed.

I stepped out in front of him and darted towards the woods, Emmett matched each of my footsteps covering the scent completely. I was so grateful that the vamp would do this for me. We traveled fast and reached the border quickly. I turned to face Emmett.

"You have no idea how grateful I am right now," I said. "Thank you Emmett."

"Not a problem, now you go find Romeo and be careful. If the pack asks we never seen you." He winked.

"Bye."

"Bye." He loped off into the forest and disappeared.

Earlier today when I had asked where he lived he had told me the exact address and said it was on the edge of the reservation. Worn out from running in my human form and having such a long day I wandered down the road noiselessly until I found the correct number of the house.

I walked up to a window and peered in. The scene in front of me was a dark, quaint little kitchen. How was I supposed to find Mike's room? I walked to a couple more windows finding only a bathroom and an office like room. I almost thought that the cause was lost when I looked in the last room on the left side of the house and saw his beautiful figure sleeping soundly.

I tapped on the window, it had no effect. I tried again a little louder, he just rolled over in his sleep. Okay, now _this_ was a lost cause.

I fidgeted with the window until it opened up just enough for me to pull it outwards. I climbed in, placed my bag in the corner, and sat on his windowsill. I looked over the man in front of me with soft eyes. His chest rose and fell with small movements and there was a small smile on his perfect lips. His nose twitched and he mumbled something incoherent, I listened harder.

"No," he said. "That's not a good idea Mark."

He was a sleep talker. How cute was that? I leaned closer.

He laughed a little. "I told you, the pink bunnies bite!" he smiled. Awwwwww! It was a dream about bunnies! So he's sensitive _and_ strong.

He stopped talking and I figured that now was going to be my chance to wake him up. I knelt down beside the bed.

"Mike," I whispered. "Mike." No response, I poked him in the side. Still nothing, I got closer. "Mike," I said a little louder. GOD! He slept like the dead! I got right in his face and whisper-yelled, "MIKE!"

His eyes shot open so fast I didn't even see it happen. He sprang up only getting tangled in the sheets and crashed off the opposite end of the bed. I had never seen anything funnier in my whole life! I laughed quietly until he stood up and said, "Leah? _What_ are you _doing_ here?" the surprise in his tone was priceless!

I smiled my most innocent smile. "Can I stay the night here?"

He stuttered. "Uhhh…sure." He sat back down and pulled back the sheets, gesturing for me to join. I lay down and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Now," he said as he pressed his lips to my neck. "May I ask why you are in my room in the middle of the night? Cause that's _kinda_ hot. Men, I thought.

"I ran away because the pack forbids me to see you because for some reason they thought you could be a potential threat. So I had a vampire who is kind of a friend cover my scent and I came here. Goodnight." I said, I didn't want to talk about this anymore.

He was quiet for a moment and then said, "Wow, talk about long days. So does this mean that were running away together now? I'm fine with it but ya know, I like to be informed." He said.

"I don't know," I said. "I haven't thought it out that far."

"Just wondering," he said. "You sound tired; let's talk about in the morning."

"Okay." I agreed and then drifted off to sleep in his arms.

**a/n: Sorry it took so long for the update, school and all. But any who tell me what you think. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Scruffy you are AMAZING! Thank you for letting me use some of your ideas in my own words! Shout outs to you.**

**Mallory if you read this you inspired some of this with your magical moldy apple juice! Thank you for letting me drink that stuff. Lol.**

**Reviews welcome.**


	6. author's note

Dear readers,

I'm sorry this is not an update. I would love to say that this is an update, but if I were to do that I would be lying. I know it seems like I'm abandoning my stories but I promise I'm not. I'm suffering from writers block from hell. This is a lot harder then writing a book from scratch if you ask me. With this you have such high expectations, both for yourself and the characters. So I apologize for the wait and I will update again when I know that will be able to update quicker then I did this time. Also I will **NOT **update again till I get at least 5 more reviews. Just a few words can make it easier and seem like I'm not wasting my time.

~Nighttraveler5320


End file.
